Landon
A captain of a Team Plasma squad. Likes to sit back and watch things burn. Pre-Game Besides finding an enjoyment in torturing pokemon in the woods behind his house at a young age, Landon had a very uneventful upbringing. At age 15 he left home, and not long after joined Team Plasma. After attending grunt training, Landon was immediately selected for field work; an accomplishment not usually earned by new recruits. Plasma provided him with ample opportunities to exercise his desire to manipulate and torment others. He quickly worked his way up the ranks, and was eventually offered a promotion to become a supervising officer. Landon declined, stating that his love for field work as his reason. Current Events Landon was first introduced to the party in episode 7,as the leader of the Team Plasma squad that Charlotte and Ricky were placed on to see if they were a good fit. Landon wanted to see Charlotte and Ricky battle before he would even let them on a mission, and asked them to spar against members of the team. Charlotte won her match by a huge margin, and Landon was immediately impressed with her. Maybe a little too impressed....Ricky on the other hand was unable to battle due to the fact that his Patrat was evolving that day. Landon was immediately unimpressed. The team went out on their first mission that night, staking out an alleged Rocket backed fight ring on the outskirts of Saffron city. Upon discovering that the house was indeed a Rocket ring, Landon called in the squad to lock the doors and burn the house down. When Charlotte realized what Landon was going to do, she quickly called the police and left without her team noticing. After rescuing FM from Alexis, Charlotte called the police, who a that time were unknown to be controlled by Plasma. Landon called Charlotte himself, congratulating her on bringing the Rockets in, and asking her to come have a drink with him. Being utterly terrified the party soon left Saffron City for Cerulean. Landon was last seen by the party at the Boxley estate. Having followed Charlotte there, it didn't take Landon long to realize that she had betrayed Team Plasma. A showdown ensued, ending with the Plasma's defeat at the hands of the party and their newfound allies: Bill Boxley, Rayce Frost, and Greg Rowan. At a currently unknown time, Landon was selected for an important undercover mission by Team Plasma, known as Operation Kino. Leading the squad that attended the Rocket party, Landon was ultimately disapointed with the performances of all of his teammates. Personality Relations Charlotte Morrison- Landon had taken a strange liking to Charlotte, who he refers to as his "little angel." Trevor Gray - Landon's "crippled boyfriend," his favorite play thing. Agent 009 Domino - Landon had sex with her at the Rocket party while she was still undercover as a Plasma agent. He currently has no idea that she is treacherous. Pokemon Braviary When he was ten years old, he came across a Braviary nest, and stole the four Rufflet chicks out of the nest. He kept them in the shed in secret from his parents, not providing them with any food or water. Landon wanted to see which chick was the strongest, and waited until one had killed and eaten it's siblings. Nursing the malnourished bird back to health, Landon claimed it as his first pokemon. Boldore Landon came across his second pokemon while on a mission. The agent killed it's trainer in front of the at that time Roggenrola. After beating the it nearly into gravel, Landon was impressed by how plucky the small rock creature was, absolutely refusing to die. After extensive re-conditioning, Landon was able to tame it into submission and act as his own Pokemon. Quotes "Lets go get a drink. You know. To celebrate." Images Category:Characters